Taking Responsibility
by MeguK
Summary: Universo alterno a la pelicula. Por once años, la tierra a estado bajo el poder de Mojo y los rowdyruff boys, pero 3 chicas con superpoderes entran a escena. Todo se convierte en un juego de espionaje, decepcion y seduccion al tratar de corregir los errores del pasado. Traduccion del fic de Somewei
1. Chapter 1

Este Fic no es de mi propiedad es una traducción al español de Taking Responsability de Somewei, como los capítulos son algo largos los cortare a la mitad para tratar de subir algo mas rápido

Para que no sea muy confuso el Fic es más o menos de lo que pasaría si las chicas hubieran decidido quedarse en el meteorito y nunca regresar a salvar al profesor como pasa en la película.

**Capitulo 1**

**Un largo silencio**

Bubbles tembló.

Ella odia este lugar. Es sombrío y frio, no encaja con su personalidad alegre y vibrante. Aun así, ella se quedo. Tenía que hacerlo… por sus hermanas. Ellas son todo lo que tiene. La gente en la cual una vez confió la traicionaron cuando ellos creyeron que ella y sus hermanas realmente acabaron con Saltadillla. Cuando oyó a su padre murmurar aquellas palabras abandonadas, ella no sabía qué hacer. Él dudo de ella

´´No sé a quién creer…``

Aquellas palabras habían sonado por sus oídos diariamente durante los pasados 11 años, atormentándola en su pensamiento. Sus hermanas, Blossom y Buttercup habían crecido tratando de conformarse con su supuesta casa. No era nada comparado con su casa en la Tierra, pero era un lugar donde podrían quedarse; un lugar lejos de los ojos amenazadores de quienes las odian.

Bubbles camino entrando a su casa de piedra, encontró a Buttercup sentada en la ventana mirando fijamente las varias rocas que flotan cerca. Buttercup no se había convertido en la persona más silenciosa, pero de tanto en tanto se queda tranquila y piensa en todo lo que cruza por su mente. Bubbles suspiro y coloco la comida en la mesa. Después de vivir allí dos meses las chicas decidieron explorar el lugar. Fue difícil volar largas distancias al principio con el miedo de perder su roca pero eventualmente se acostumbraron a ello.

Las chicas lograron encontrar un planeta deshabitado lleno de provisiones terrenales; como verduras, algodón y más cosas que les serian útiles para sus necesidades. Aprendieron tareas diferentes haciendo la vida sobre ´´Rocky`` mejor. (Así llamaron al meteorito, cortesía de Bubbles) Buttercup aprendía a cazar comida, Blossom a recoger algodón mientras que Bubbles aprendió a coser y tejer el algodón para hacer mantas y ropa. Al principio fue difícil, aprender, pero de algún modo las tres lograron completar sus tareas dentro de una hora.

La noche y el día era algo que siempre se mantenía en la incógnita. Nunca sabían cuando la noche o el día ocurrían exactamente. Ellas calculan que es de noche en la Tierra cuando se sienten cansadas, y cuando despiertan es de día. Era lo único que las ayudaba con el tiempo. Perdieron la noción del tiempo. No tenían calendarios ni ninguna razón para saber qué día era, cuál era el punto de mantener la cuenta de cuantos días pasaban?

´´Bubbles…`` una voz suave abrió camino al silencio. Bubbles salto y echo un vistazo a su hermana de cabellera rojiza, que se sienta una esquina de la casa que construyeron hace mucho tiempo. Blossom con los años se había puesto bastante bonita. Con nada para mantener su cabello domesticado en su longitud larga hasta el suelo como acostumbraba de niña, decidió cortarlo y dejarlo en una longitud en la cual solo cubra su espalda y lo ato en una coleta con el paño rosado de su vestido de cuando tenía 5 años. La peliroja todavía se encuentra alerta, pero más que otra cosa, desconectada dentro de su propio mundo.

´´Si, Blossom?`` contesto Bubbles

´´Como estuvo tu viaje?`` pregunto Blossom saliendo de la oscura esquina ´´conseguiste todo lo que necesitabas?``

Bubbles afirmo con la cabeza y Blossom fue hacia la comida para examinarla. La rubia se sentó en el duro suelo y miro a sus hermanas. Después de mirarlas por un rato se levanto y salió de la casa hecha de roca. Ya afuera sus ojos descansaron sobre el planeta azul que laguna vez llamo hogar. Tomo un poco de aire y se pregunto cómo era la Tierra.

Después que los primates tomaran la Tierra todo se volvió tranquilo. Ya no podía oír más gritos de los humanos y calculo que todos habían continuado con sus regulares vidas. Blossom a menudo se opondría diciendo que algo les ha de haber pasado a los humanos y que Mojo estaba al cargo ahora. Buttercup piensa que todos ellos murieron. Bubbles a menudo se pondría triste y Blossom le pegaría a Buttercup en la cabeza.

Como miraba fijamente el planeta, no noto que sus Buttercup y Blossom se le unieron. Las dos se llevan considerablemente bien, pero no se dirigían la palabra amenos de que sea necesario. Blossom, obviamente, guardo su juramento de hace 11 años cuando dijo que no le hablaría a Buttercup y viceversa.

´´Que está mal Bubbles?`` la llamo Buttercup

Bubbles salto al sonido de la voz y giro ´´Ustedes…?`` hizo una breve pausa, su caara muestra un gesto de estar buscando en sus pensamientos las mejores palabras para expresarse ´´ustedes piensan que podríamos volver a la Tierra y ver que paso?``

Blossom gruño levemente y rodo los ojos. Siempre debía de ser la misma pregunta. Blossom sabe que Bubbles estaba curiosa sobre que paso con la Tierra y que quería volver a ver como era el planeta, pero ella nunca lo permitiría. A munudo Blossom le decía a su hermana que se trata de seguridad, que están seguras quedándose con Rocky. Pero Bubbles a menudo decía que nadie recordaría como se veían y que si lo hacían no importaría, porque habían cambiado físicamente y no las reconocerían.

Y era verdad, la hermana mayor está de acuerdo. Sus pequeñas manos sin dedos ahora si los tenían y sus grandes ojos se pusieron más pequeños hasta el tamaño de una almendra. Les crecieron dedos en los pies y sus cuerpos están más proporcionados que antes. Sin duda alguna fue un proceso doloroso (más examinar los dolores del crecimiento) pero ahora se ven normales. Lo único que no era normal son sus poderes y los ojos de Blossom, nadie en toda la Tierra tiene ojos rosas.

´´Bubbles`` comenzó a responder Blossom algo exasperada ´´Ya te he dicho que no podemos volver, recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?``

´´Si`` murmuro Bubbles ´´pero nadie nos recuerda!``

´´Importa eso?`` interrumpió Buttercup ´´Son perdedores por no creernos!``

´´Bien…`` la rubia refunfuño con sus ojos mirando el suelo ´´realmente ayudamos a Mojo Jojo en crear su laboratorio ¿Por qué deberían creernos?``

Blossom apretó los labios, sabía que el argumento de su hermana era válido ´´esa es la razón por la cual no deberíamos volver. Nadie confiaría en nosotros porque ayudamos a Mojo con construir su reino`` Bubbles abrió la boca para protestar pero la chica de cabellera rojiza la corta ´´es mi última palabra…no volveremos``

Bubbles suspiro mirando a sus hermanas regresar a su pequeña y desigual casa. Mirando hacia la Tierra una última vez, esperando que la gente de la Tierra fuera feliz llevando buenas vidas.

Espero que les haya gustado, subiré el próximo fin de semana

Lucy fuera


	2. Chapter 2

Este Fic no es de mi propiedad es una traducción al español de Taking Responsability de Somewei, como los capítulos son algo largos los cortare a la mitad para tratar de subir algo mas rápido

"hola" diálogos

_Hola_ pensamientos

**Capítulo 2**

**El imperio de Mojo**

A pesar de las esperanzas de Bubbles la gente en la Tierra no llevan buenas vidas y seguramente no eran felices. Todos estaban siendo atormentados y conducían vidas desafortunadas. Después que Mojo tomo el poder todo se convirtió en una especie de ´´El planeta de los simios`` los que habían visto la película se preguntaron si recibirían el mismo trato que le dieron a los primates que ahora los mantienen encarcelados.

Pero ahora, todos eran esclavos del rey mono y sus señores regionales. No importa de qué raza sean, todos se habían convertido en esclavos de los primates que conquistaron sus países, ahora reinos.

Ojo Tango gobierna Oceanía; Rocko Socko es ahora gobernante del sureste de Asia; Baboon Kaboom es el rey de la mitad norte de África; Gogo Po-Trol es el líder de la mitad de África hacia el sur; Hota Wata gobierna Taiwán, norte y sur Korea; Cha-Ching, Cha-Ching es el rey de China, Japón y algunas veces compañero de Hota Wata

Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, los primates parecidos al mago de oz, asumieron el control de Europa y aterrorizan a sus esclavos europeos con saliva; lamentablemente, a mojo y otros primates no les agrada Hacha Chaca y lograron dejarlo con América del sur, bajo el ojo vigilante de Ojo Tango; Killa Drilla y Bonzo Bango en Islandia y Groenlandia; Wacko Smacko y Pappy Wappy dominan Oriente.

Pero el rey supremo sobre todos los primates y regiones es Mojo Jojo, quien reside en Norte América. Saltadilla en Norte America se convirtió en la capital de su imperio. Después de haber derrotado a los demás primates, Mojo fue declarado la última ley suprema y Norte América reclamada para él. Fue difícil al principio poner orden a su imperio, pero al final logro hacerlo.

Entonces, una vez que puso en orden su imperio tuvo que manejar las rebeliones humanas que ocurrían de tanto en tanto. Sin embargo, a pesar de las rebeliones que hubo, Mojo estableció una jerarquía para la gente. Mientras que la mayoría eran esclavos trabajadores en cultivos y fábricas, había gente que trabaja dentro de los palacios de todo el mundo. Muy poca gente (por lo general los ricos y los doctores) tenían el privilegio de no estar encarcelados, pero simplemente se debía a su dinero y sus habilidades.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la orden los bandidos (ladrones, rateros, ect) le dieron unos cuantos leves problemas. Mientras Mojo lograba derrotarlos o les permitía guardar su libertad y dinero (como la molesta y sabida familia Morbucks) Him le dio la mayor parte del problema. Ninguno de los gobernantes o Mojo podría derrotarlo y eventualmente Mojo decidió crear su propia versión de las chicas, o al menos la versión masculina de las chicas.

Así, Mojo creo a los Rowdyruff boys

Los chicos se habían convertido en sus guerreros de confianza. Ellos contralarían sus diligencias y a veces las amenazas de los otros señores regionales cuando comenzaron a tener ideas de rebelión en contra de Mojo. Cada chico tenía sus propias habilidades que brindaban fuerza al equipo.

Brick es el más serio del grupo. Inteligente y rápido a sus pies, él es el líder ideal de los chicos. Como la mayoría de muchachos, él amaba hacer bromas y travesuras a quienquiera que se le cruce al frente, pero el ´´amaba`` hacerlo cuando era pequeño. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de una lucha él era el más serio. Él es el amo de un ordenador como si hubiera sido el que invento la máquina. Él puede cargar virus, romper códigos y más. El es un puro genio, como a algunas personas les gusto creer, y la gente lo temía aún más. Inteligente como es puede llegar a descubrir sus planes sobre cambiar el mundo y frustrar esos planes. Feroz es su temperamento y muchos deben de tener cuidado con no encenderlo.

Boomer es el más ´´sensible`` de los chicos, pero no el más ´´débil``, como a Bucth le gusta llamarlo. El podría desviarse del objetivo cuando hacia bromas a la gente con sus hermanos, y otras veces era muy bueno con las bromas, la gente no se creía que quien hacia travesuras era él. Pónganlo de mal humor y podría rivalizar el temperamento del pelirrojo. Se hizo tan feroz que todos aprendieron a nunca meterse con su lado malo. Es el más rápido y observador. Y mientras Brick se encarga de los ordenadores y estrategias, Boomer se ocupa de la seguridad.

Bucth es el último bromista y el coqueto del grupo. Él es alguien que gusta de una buena pelea. Siempre que Brick necesitaba a alguien para llevar a cabo un plan loco era Bucth el que hacia la tarea. Especializado en armas y artillería, las armas de Mojo siempre están actualizadas y son las mejores. Los esclavos humanos siempre tratan de estar lejos del joven ruff verde el combatiente ´debido a que tiene fuerza y no duda en usarla`. Él ama a las chicas y a menudo se le encontraba con 3 chicas en sus brazos cuando él salía a perder el tiempo.

Mojo a veces se ponía furioso debido al modo en el que los chicos bromean y hacen travesuras a su alrededor, pero tomo todo con calma porque eran sus ´´hijos``. También porque ellos podrían golpearlo hasta dejarlo con una pulgada de vida si los hiciera enfadar de cualquier modo (aunque parece que el pensamiento nunca cruzo sus mentes). Además del hecho de temer a sus muchachos de vez en cuando, todavía había otra figura a la cual temía más. Una figura que podría quitarle a sus muchachos y ayudar a la gente, y esa figura se llama John Utonio.

John Utonio después de la etapa de depresión fue llevado a encarcelamiento en Japón (personalmente uno de los países favoritos de Mojo) y desapareció de la superficie de la tierra. Pareciera como si nunca hubiera existido. El dejo a todo sus compañeros de trabajo, vecinos y amigos detrás, incluyendo a Sara Bellum, Sandra Keane y al Alcalde. Sin embargo, Mojo no fue engañado fácilmente y sabía que el profesor estaba inventando un plan para liberar a la Tierra de sus enemigos.

También temía que el profesor acude a las tres chicas que pueden vencerlo. Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup. Aunque las chicas hubieron desaparecido y no han sido vistas desde que Mojo asumió el control del mundo, él sabe que si ellas llegan a ver su verdadero potencial podría estar en serios problemas. Esas chicas siempre han tenido la fuerza para derrotarlo, pero nunca supieron cómo utilizar ese poder, Mojo agradeció no haber atacado al profesor todos esos años.

Mojo sabía que si él hubiera atacado al profesor en el día de su conquista, ellas hubieran venido al sentir que su padre era amenazado de cualquier modo, por eso dejo al profesor ya que las chicas siempre están como su sombra. Pero Mojo lo dejo a un lado y continúo gobernando durante once años su imperio.

De hecho, su palacio es lo que antes fue la alcaldía de Saltadilla. El mármol y los carteles, el lugar fue cambiado tratando que sea lo más parecido posible a su laboratorio y algo a lo cual el quisiera llamar hogar. El lugar tiene varias salas de conferencia en dormitorios y salones. Boto a todos los empleados corrientes reemplazándolos con chimpancés que él creo más tarde. Todavía tienen su laboratorio en el volcán, donde creo a los chicos, para desarrollar más proyectos. Saltadilla también fue reconstruida. Parecía una ciudad del futuro a causa de los nuevos artefactos y medios de transporte, con edificios lisos de plata y carreteras que se extienden a miles de millas, quien sabrá donde terminen.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la nueva estructura de Saltadilla aún hay vestigios de lo que solía ser la gran ciudad en el pasado y unas cuantas tumbas mal hechas, seguramente porque al enterrar a los caídos durante la batalla contra mojo no poseían lo necesario para cavar una tumba. Una gran sombra cubre la ciudad y el sol pocas veces sale de su escondite, como si el dolor del mundo le hubiera sido transmitido.

"Mojo" interrumpe una voz cool XD

El rey mono, quien esta el momento estaba viendo fijamente a la ventana de lo que era antes la oficina del alcalde y ahora su oficina personal, giro para ver a Brick inclinado en el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Mojo duplico el ceño fruncido de Brick "que quieres, no vez que estoy ocupado?"

Brick rodo los ojos. _Oh si, ocupado viendo fijamente lo que hay más allá de la ventana._ El no convirtió en palabra ese pensamiento. "Mojo, Boomer me acaba de decir que posiblemente encontró un meteorito con viva en el. Solo son 3, en las especificaciones, talvez sean las chicas nemesis que has estado buscando durante todos estos 11años.

Mojo, asustado al principio, río "bien…bien"

"Ellas no van a venir aquí" Brick siguió tranquilo, claramente aburrido por el asunto. El mono miro un poco al ruff rojo, obviamente no feliz. "mandamos una sonda espacial para ver como es su vida. Aparentemente hay un pequeño planeta o luna que les permite recoger todo lo que necesitan para sus necesidades diarias y volver después a su improvisada casa. Al menos, la líder le dijo a su rubia hermana que no iban a regresar"

"Que quieres decir?"

El ruff rojo suspiro fuertemente "significa, que ellas se quedaran allí, porque quieres que vuelvan si todo este tiempo te lo has pasado temiendo su regreso?"

"para eliminarlas, hijo mio, porque YO Mojo Jojo, tengo enemigos que podrían destruirme, eso más tarde me pondría en un punto apretado sin opciones, verdad?" explico el mono (chango XD). Brick rodo los ojos. Es mono podría ser paranoico algunas veces. No entiendo porque su paranoia se basa principalmente en esas chicas. Ellas se ven como si no pudieran ni derrotar una mosca. Una es muy sobre emocional, la otra se ve como si no le gustara seguir las órdenes de los demás y la última está muy preocupada por la supervivencia para echarle un vistazo a algo remotamente relacionado con la lucha.

"como sea Mojo, como sea" murmuro Brick mientras caminaba para salir de la habitación. Por un breve momento Brick paro y hablo antes de seguir caminando "Ah,Cha-ching Cha-ching tiene problemas con los rebeldes."

Mojo se encogió de hombros y camino hacia su escritorio. El las eliminara cuando el momento llegue. Si, Mojo tiene miedo, miedo de que las chicas lleguen a ver su verdadero potencial y utilizarlo en su contra, a veces hay que hacer las cosas que no se quiso hacer antes para conseguir algo. Pero será para otro rato. Por ahora debe de lidiar con las revueltas en China y en Japón.

00ooooooooooooooooooooooooo00

Cha-ching Cha-ching fulmino con la mirada a sus oponentes humanos, platillos listos en sus manos. Sus guardias están listos. Chan-ching murmuro una maldición cuando la gente se abrió paso en la primera barrera que los chimpancés habían establecido. Frunció el ceño, comenzó a caminar hacia el frente. Sus guardias no hacían el trabajo que se supone que hacían.

_Idiotas…no pueden hacer nada bien _Cha-ching cha-ching pensó mientras se abria camino _Ojala que Mojo mande pronto a esos chicos_

Los humanos lanzando un gran grito de guerra comenzaron a empujar. Gruñendo, Cha-ching unió sus platillos, de estos salieron grandes ondas sónicas. Los rebeldes tuvieron que taparse sus oídos y retroceder, muchos de los más fuerte manejaron el poder levantarse y empujar otra vez. (no tenían armas y los simios llevan escudos, lo que mas entendí fue eso, por eso empujan)

La caótica calamidad rodo los ojos, acaso no saben cuándo rendirse? Últimamente ha habido varias revueltas que ya ha perdido la cuenta. Cuando Mojo tomo el poder ningún humano considero la idea de una revuelta. Sus espiritus estaban rotos. Pero lo recobraron y las revueltas comenzaron. Algunas han ocurrido en sur america y europa pero las mas aparentes estaban siempre en China, Japon y America.

Cha-ching realizo otra explosión sónica, pero inteligentemente los humanos se escondieron atrás de algo para evitar el ataque. Pronto cuando el ataque termino los humanos salieron y atacaron de nuevo. Noquearon a la mayoría de los guardias, Cha-ching iba a realizar otra explocion sónica cuando una explosión con mas potencia y mayor magnitud vino de no se donde. Cha-ching alzo la mirada hacia el cielo encontrándose con Brick, Butch y Boomer flotando. Mientras sonreían los humanos comenzaron a gritar y a correr.

"Ya era hora de que llegaran" dijo Cha-ching mientras ponía sus platillos en el suelo. Los rowdyruff boys ruedan sus ojos y se acercan al suelo. Brick les dirigio una mirada que da miedo antes de que los chimpancés comenzaran a hablar. "Los humanos nos dan problemas otra vez. No saben cuando redirse. Tienen que decírselo a su padre! El tiene que hacer algo rápido! Me estoy comenzando a cansar de tener que ponerlos en su sitio"

"No se preocupe, él ya lo sabe" murmura Brick

Butch fruncio el ceño al ver algunos humanos correr y los mas valientes quedarse "creeme, a nosotros no nos gusta salir solo para pelear contra estoy humanos"

"Si" murmura Boomer para el mismo, con los brazos cruzados "Tu prefieres estar con chicas que estar aquí. Hombre de pensamiento"

"podrias decirlo otra vez rubio?" amenazo el verde dirigiéndole una mirada que da miedo a su hermanito rubio. El ruff azul no tuvo tiempo para contra acatar cuando Brick inmediatamente les corto la pelea dandoles instrucción de lo que iban a hacer para detener a los esclavos asiáticos. Cuando Brick termino de hablar, Bucth miro a su hermano otra vez y dice lentamen "tiene suerte de que Brick me haya detenido"

Boomer rodo los ojos. "Si, si, bolas de fuego, lo que sea"


	3. Chapter 3

Este Fic no es de mi propiedad es una traducción al español de Taking Responsability de Somewei, como los capítulos son algo largos los cortare a la mitad para tratar de subir algo mas rápido

"hola" diálogos

_Hola_ pensamientos

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_Butch fruncio el ceño al ver algunos humanos correr y los mas valientes quedarse "creeme, a nosotros no nos gusta salir solo para pelear contra estoy humanos"_

"_Si" murmura Boomer para el mismo, con los brazos cruzados "Tu prefieres estar con chicas que estar aquí. Hombre de pensamiento"_

"_podrias decirlo otra vez rubio?" amenazo el verde dirigiéndole una mirada que da miedo a su hermanito rubio. El ruff azul no tuvo tiempo para contra acatar cuando Brick inmediatamente les corto la pelea dandoles instrucción de lo que iban a hacer para detener a los esclavos asiáticos. Cuando Brick termino de hablar, Bucth miro a su hermano otra vez y dice lentamen "tiene suerte de que Brick me haya detenido"_

_Boomer rodo los ojos. "Si, si, bolas de fuego, lo que sea"_

**Capitulo 3**

**El profesor esta en peligro!**

El chico rubio aterrizo en las filas delanteras de las tropas de Cha-ching cha-ching y mostro una malévola sonrisa de satisfacción. La gente se alejó del chico, saben que él es poderoso y algunos decidieron retirarse. El abrió los brazos muy ampliamente, como si les quisiera dar un abrazo y muchos se quedaron rígidos. Rio en silencio antes de unir las palmas de sus manos en un aplauso que causo una gran explosión sónica. La explosión causó un gran temblor que sacudió la Tierra, las personas se cayeron a causa de las cuantas grietas que fueron creadas. Más comenzaron a retirarse y huir. Unos, sin embargo, se levantaron y continuaron a pesar del hecho de ser brutalmente impulsados hacia el lado contrario.

Bucth rodo los ojos antes de aterrizar al lado de su hermano menor y dijo "déjame enseñarte como un verdadero ruff hace las cosas por aquí"

Boomer frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Bucth miro hacia los humanos y clavo sus dedos en la Tierra. Rio a carcajadas antes de alzar el suelo (el piso, la Tierra, como entiendan mejor). Como efecto de una alfombra gigante rodante la gente amotinada fue lanzada al aire y después cayeron en Tierra. Otra vez algunos se retiraron pero otros se quedaron. Los esclavos ahora estaban perdiendo, solo quedaba una docena. Aquella docena de personas juntaron sus dientes fuertemente antes de que los chicos siguieran.

Desde el aire Brick suspiro pesadamente "deben de estar bromeando" Volando encima de ellos él suspiro y soplo, una gran llamarada de fuego es posible de ver. Rápidamente logro controlar el fuego formando un círculo alrededor de los humanos restantes. Los esclavos se juntaron con miedo a las llamas y Brick regreso donde esta Cha-ching cha-ching. Con una voz despreocupada el ruff rojo le dijo "apaga el fuego y enciérralos"

"hagan lo que dice" comando a sus guardias el mono. Las tropas lo saludaron antes de correr a apagar el fuego. Cuando los rowdyruff boys no se marchaban Cha-ching cha-ching levanto una ceja "qué más quieren?"

"Mojo quiere algo tuyo" explica Brick mientras que sus hermanos flotan al lado de él respectivamente (es decir uno en la derecha y otro en la izquierda de Brick). Cuando el mono no se movió Brick rodo los ojos, otra vez "el dice que ya sabes exactamente que es lo que quiere"

La respuesta paso al frente de los ojos del mono y asiente con la cabeza "síganme"

Los rowdy ruff boys lo siguieron hacia el castillo por lo que vinieron y lo que le entregarían a Mojo al llegar a casa.

00ooooooooooooooooooooooooo00

"lo conseguiste?" pregunto Mojo, sus ojos se estrecharon considerablemente. Brick (por enésima vez en ese día) rodo los ojos y se acercó al escritorio del rey mono mientras que Boomer y Bucth se lanzaron perezosamente en sus asientos. El líder de los rowdyruff boys le dio el objeto a su *padre*. Mojo lo tomo y rio malévolamente para luego suspirar "bueno, bueno. Muchachos, pongan el plan en acción"

00ooooooooooooooooooooooooo00

Bubbles se recostó en la fría superficie y examino las estrellas. A pesar del tiempo vivido con esas estrellas siendo su techo, ella todavía se fascinada con la cantidad infinita de estas. Ama salir cuando no tiene quehaceres y contar cuantas estrellas hay. Obviamente ella sabe que no tiene caso, ya que a veces vuelve a contar estrellas que ya había contado, pero aun así era algo que hacer.

Mientras siente ser consumida por el silencio cierra los ojos y relaja los músculos. Por alguna razón sus músculos estaban tensos. Ella pensó haber escuchado los gritos de la gente temprano en ese día, eso la hizo entrar en pánico. Les conto a sus hermanas sobre eso, pero Buttercup y Blossom la cortaron diciendo que solamente era sus imaginación.

Bubbles caía lentamente por el sueño, pero escucho un grito débil. Inmediatamente olvido el sueño cuando lo oyó. Ese grito lo había escuchado antes y sabe de quién es. Con un salto se paro y miro fijamente a la Tierra. No podria ser cierto, verdad? Lo oyó otra vez.

_El profesor…_

Jadeando Bubbles entro a la improvisada casa para encontrar a Blossom escribiendo letras en la arena del suele (ella lo hace para practicar su alfabeto) y a Buttercup quien se encuentra, como siempre, mirando fijamente a la ventana. Ellas se sorprendieron cuando Bubbles entro y grito "el profesor! El profesor esta en problemas!"

"Que?"

Bubbles miro a sus dos hermanas con una mirada que, honestamente, muestra que esperaba una reacción diferente por parte de sus hermanas. Ciertamente ella sabe que Blossom y Buttercup no comenzarían a gritar del miedo, pero ella francamente no esperaba que se rascaran la cabeza y le respondan con un simple ´que´. Bueno, tal vez esa reacción se la podría esperar de Buttercup, pero… no de Blossom

La chica vestida de azul suspiro frustrada "El profesor tiene problemas, esta en peligro!"

"deja que los tenga" resoplo Buttercup para echarse para atrás en el marco de la ventana aun viendo fijamente el espacio. Su cara se torció formando un ceño y cruzo los brazos de una manera típica de moda. "No me importa que le pase nunca más. En primer lugar él no nos creyó, porque deberíamos ir a salvarlo"

"Porque es nuestro padre!" argumento Bubbles

Aparentemente fue un error decir eso, porque Buttercup de un rápido y fluido movimiento salto y acorralo a su hermana rubia. Buttercup avanza con un aire que le da intimidación, La chica de ojos azules sintió encogerse ante el miedo que su hermana le da. "Un padre que nos culpo sobre lo que le paso a la tierra! No se tú, pero yo no quiero salvar a un hombre, no aun padre, que no le creería a sus propios hijos!"


	4. Chapter 4

Este Fic no es de mi propiedad es una traducción al español de Taking Responsability de Somewei, como los capítulos son algo largos los cortare a la mitad para tratar de subir algo más rápido

"hola" diálogos

_Hola_ pensamientos

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_La chica vestida de azul suspiro frustrada "El profesor tiene problemas, está en peligro!"_

"_deja que los tenga" resoplo Buttercup "No me importa que le pase nunca más. En primer lugar él no nos creyó, porque deberíamos ir a salvarlo" _

"_Porque es nuestro padre!" argumento Bubbles_

_Aparentemente fue un error decir eso, porque Buttercup de un rápido y fluido movimiento salto y acorralo a su hermana rubia. Buttercup avanza con un aire que le da intimidación "Un padre que nos culpó sobre lo que le paso a la tierra! No sé tú, pero yo no quiero salvar a un hombre, no aun padre, que no le creería a sus propios hijos!"_

**Para todos hoy les traigo lo que mucho esperaban!**

**Capítulo 4**

**Regresando a la Tierra**

"relájate Buttercup" la calmada voz de Blossom las interrumpió. La chica de mirada verde resoplo y dejando en paz a Bubbles vuelve a su puesto en la ventana. La chica rubia miro a su hermana de cabellera pelirroja con una mirada suplicante esperando de que esté de acuerdo con ella. Blossom capto la mirada y giro la cabeza para no verla "No se Bubbles, una parte mía está de acuerdo con Buttercup"

"No puedes decir eso!" reclama la más joven. Blossom rodo los ojos y sale de la casa de piedra siendo seguida de cerca por bubbles "simplemente no puedes decirlo, es nuestro padre!"

"Quien, hasta cierto punto, nos traiciono cuando estábamos vulnerables" contesto la adolecente de cabellera roja dando la vuelta para afrontar a su hermana de cara. La chica de ojos azules la ve atentamente con ojos llenos de decepción, cólera, incredulidad y desesperación. Esa mirada solo causo que Blossom se arrepintiera un poco de su decisión sobre ir a a salvar al profesor Utonio.

Si alguien esta inseguro sobre qué hacer en ese momento, esa es Blossom. Ella tal vez fue un líder tácito (Que no se expresa o no se dice pero se supone o se sobreentiende), pero a veces tenía un tiempo difícil decidiendo que hacer teniendo siempre en cuenta la seguridad de sus hermanas. Esta misión de rescate es un gran peligro para las tres y podrían terminar siendo asesinadas de una u otra forma. Son odiadas por la gente mientras que los monos las odian aún más. Era un riesgo que Blossom no está dispuesta a tomar.

Pero…es cierto, el profesor es su padre y creador, y eso le da el mérito (si se lo podría decir así) de ser salvado por sus hijas y creaciones. Si, él no les creyó cuando estaban vulnerables, pero acaso él no era el único dispuesto a entenderlas y amarlas cuando el resto de la ciudad no podía (y no quería) hacerlo? Eso le da buenos puntos a favor frente los ojos de Blossom, aunque muy pequeños.

Otra cosa que molesta a Blossom consiste en que si incluso deciden ir a salvarlo, como lo harían? Blossom no tiene ni idea sobre como planificar ataques, estrategias o misiones de rescate, además que no como funcionar correctamente como una unidad de ataque. Nunca fueron entrenadas para el combate y tampoco capaces de comprender la cantidad de poder que poseen. Lo único que realmente aprendieron a hacer fue a volar y usar rayos laser de sus ojos.

Han pasado once años desde que están allí y se tratan como si estuvieran solas. Eso es otra razón por la cual Blossom no quiere regresar. No eran muy unidas. Buttercup se negaba a habalr con sus hermanas, Blossom no sabe cómo ganar control de su equipo, y Bubbles a estado algo (demasiado) sensible a todo últimamente que la chica de cabellera roja duda de que sea capaz de escuchar a alguien! Sobre todo cuando se ha hecho muy emocional. Era una causa desesperada. Podrían matarlas en tan solo segundos.

Todas estas cosas están apiladas en contra de la idea de ir a salvar al profesor lo cual hace que Blossom se niegue a ir a salvar a su presunto padre. El miedo a morir, el miedo de desunirse aún más, y el miedo que actualmente consiste en ir y ver con sus propios ojos lo que ellas mismas han causado la están deteniendo y echándola para atrás. Blossom en lo más profundo de su mente y corazón sabe que esta mal esconderse de los problemas, pero era una solución no-suicida con la cual podía quedarse.

"Pero…Blossom" murmuro Bubbles con ojos entristecidos "El es nuestro padre. El estaba confundido y perdido. Es humano, puede equivocarse y cometer errores. No puedes decir que no nos equivocamos al ayudar a mojo en primer lugar. Pensamos que hacíamos el bien cuando en realidad hacíamos el mal. Tu sabes muy bien cómo es esto…" La chica de ojos rosas frunció el ceño.

Desde luego que entiende como es que eso pasó. Ella sabe, técnicamente hablando, que ellas hicieron primero algo malo y fueron ellas quienes traicionaron primero al profesor. Ellas habían traicionado al _mundo_ antes de que el _mundo_ las traicionara a _ellas._ Pero…eran jóvenes e ingenuas! Como lo hubieran sabido?

_Pero nos enseñaron sobre el bien y el mal, _Blossom se contradijo. _Sabía que estábamos haciendo algo malo, pero fui cegada con la pasión de hacer algo bueno que ignore lo que mi cabeza me decía_

Suspirando pesadamente, la chica de 16 años mordió su labio y medito todo lo que acaba de reflexionar "Pero no sabemos luchar, nos matarían"

Esa es la única razón con la cual puede evitar que ella y sus hermanas vayan a salvar al profesor. Es una razón egoísta que rompe a Blossom por dentro. Es culpable de dejar que un hombre inocente sufra a manos de un primate trastornado por la seguridad de ella y sus hermanas? Blossom suspiro. Le estaba dando razones opuestas a sus propios argumentos.

"Es por eso que solamente tenemos que ir sin que nadie se dé cuenta de nosotras, lo salvemos, y nos vayamos volando a máxima velocidad" Dice Buttercup salía de la casa de piedra, frunciendo el ceño y quejándose en el camino. Blossom ve a Buttercup y no se lo cree, acaso no fue ella la primera en decir que no quería ir? Porque ahora la aconsejaba? Eso es simplemente extraño.

Bubbles, en cambio, chillo, salto hacia Buttercup y pregunto (grito) emocionada "vas a venir conmigo?"

Buttercp fruncio el ceño y se alejó de Bubbles (quien salto encima de ella), posa sus ojos esmeralda sobre la chica pelirroja y aclara "No quiero ir, pero veo que la rojita se esta derrumbando por dentro así que solo le estoy poniendo las cosas fáciles para que tome una decisión…" Gruño entre dientes "aunque odie tener que ayudarla"

(Recuerden que ellas no se dirigen la palabra y Buttercup esta de malas con Bloss)

Ahora dos juegos de ojos ven a la chica de cabellera rojiza esperando su respuesta. Blossom junto los labios y sacudió la cabeza. No se esperaba ese movimiento, y se dio cuenta que no podría salir pronto de esto. Ademas que no podía dejar que dos sus dos hermanas vayan solas ahora, verdad? No. Ya que no podría hacerlas cambiar de opinión (ya lo intento con Bubbles y no funciono, mientras que Buttercup es un caso perdido). Exhalo profundamente. "Voy a lamentar esto, pero…vámonos"

Bubbles chillo de alegría y Buttercup rodo los ojos. En un destello dejaron atrás a la gran roca (rocky) y partieron hacia la Tierra, sin saber en lo que se estaban metiendo y sin saber cómo rescatar al profesor.

No les tomo más de 20 minutos llegar a la Tierra, y cuando llegaron tuvieron una vista horrífica y magnifica a la vez. El mundo ahora es tan futurista pero también… arruinado. Saltadilla ya no era más el cálido (y ligeramente) lugar donde se recibía con una bienvenida a todos. El lugar primeramente vieron y también donde nacieron. Ya no era caluroso ni alegre. El tiempo es nublado, haciendo el lugar más sombrío y depresivo. La cosa más importante es…que no hay ningún ser humano a la vista. Blubbles se ve horrorizada, Buttercup expectante, y Blossom extremadamente seria.

"Agudicen el oido" murmuro Blossom "Escuchen atentamente e informen cualquier cosa que este fuera de lugar, sean cuidadosas"

"Si, si" suspiro Buttercup mientras las chicas caminan en diferentes direcciones intentando escuchar el grito del profesor. Pasaron vagando por aproximadamente 5 minutos, completamente alejadas la una de la otra, pero en ningún momento escucharon algún.

El hecho de que los gritos hayan parado para Blossom se hizo bastante sospechoso, Buttercup está molesta, y Bubbles temerosa de que algo le haya pasado al profesor. Lejos de sus dos hermanas Blossom examino todo con los labios apretados y los ojos estrechos.

No le gusta el silencio misterioso de la ciudad y considero la idea de regresar a su roca (rocky) cuando una voz lisa salió de ninguna parte y murmuro sarcásticamente "Bien, si no es Pinky…donde está tu grupo? Oh gran líder" La adolecente de cabellera roja levanto la mirada para encontrar a un chico flotando con el mismo cabello de ella, pero hay tres diferencias principales. Viste de negro y rojo, tiene los ojos rojos más feroces que hubiera visto en su vida, y un aura anormal que nunca había sentido. Se sentía peor a la de Mojo.

Jadeo y se separó un poco haciendo distancia entre los dos "Qui-quién eres?" él frunció el ceño.

"No veo el punto de decirte mi nombre cuando estas a un minuto de morir"

Los ojos de la chica de vestido rosa se ensancharon por el miedo y comenzó a tropezar brevemente hacia atrás antes de girar para correr. No fue muy lejos cuando un tirón la jalo hacia atrás. Sus manos fueron a su pelo que es donde el chico la agarraba. Fue tirada hacia atrás hasta oír la respiración del chico en su cuello y el susurrar en su oído

"No entiendo porque Mojo te teme, pero lo arreglare en un segundo. Además, la única persona de la que debería temer seria de mi"

**No tendré tiempo de subirlo mañana y aprovechando que lo acabo de terminar lo subo hoy, creo que a muchos les alegrara que la próxima semana puede que suba el viernes, puede, así que estén pendientes de cualquier cambio de fecha porque últimamente tengo más ocupaciones los fines de semana, así que subiré antes y no después.**

**Arigato por sus reviews y opiniones de mi buena traducción y buen ingles :D (Creo que se me subió la arrogancia -.-)****gracias a su motivación aumentare un poco más el largo de los capis**

**Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

Este Fic no es de mi propiedad es una traducción al español de Taking Responsability de Somewei, como los capítulos son algo largos los cortare a la mitad para tratar de subir algo más rápido

"hola" diálogos

_Hola_ pensamientos

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

"_Qui-quién eres?" él frunció el ceño._

"_No veo el punto de decirte mi nombre cuando estas a un minuto de morir"_

_La chica comenzó a tropezar brevemente hacia atrás antes de girar para correr. No fue muy lejos cuando un tirón la jalo hacia atrás. Fue tirada hacia atrás hasta oír la respiración del chico en su cuello y el susurrar en su oído _

"_No entiendo porque Mojo te teme, pero lo arreglare en un segundo. Además, la única persona de la que debería temer seria de mi"_

**Capítulo 5**

**Japón**

Sintió dolor en l parte inferior de su espalda, si no se equivoca el dolor es producto de una quemadura. Antes de siquiera notarlo él la empujo pero fue muy fuerte que tuvo que patinar sobre la Tierra antes de chocar contra dos duras….cosas. Se agarró la cabeza sintiendo como esta palpitaba, sin hacer caso a los pequeños cortes en sus brazos y abdomen. Trata de mantenerse en pie, nota a Bubbles y Buttercup luchando por mantenerse en pie también (las tres cayeron al suelo después del choque). Al parecer las dos cosas duras con las que choco en realidad eran las cabezas de Bubbles y Buttercup.

"Quienes son estos tipos?" Pregunta con algo de queja Buttercup ya completamente en pie.

Pero nadie tenía la posibilidad de responder porque de repente fueron alzadas por los chicos y quedaron suspendidas en el aire (el golpe las dejo sin fuerzas hasta para volar y los chicos las sostienen de su ropa, supongo). Bubbles suelta un grito, Buttercup gruñe y Blossom simplemente cerro los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo entrar en nuevas alturas (más y más alto). Intento tomar control de sus habilidades para volar y velocidad aérea, pero sintió un golpe ir directamente a su estómago. Se ahogó por un instante, sus pulmones no tienen una tarea fácil tratando de coger aire. Recibió una gran cantidad de golpes en el cuerpo, causando que le fuera difícil respirar. Apenas pudo escuchar los gritos de sus hermanas antes de dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad.

00ooooooooooooooooooooooooo00

"y bien?"

Truenos suenan en lo alto y la lluvia cae pesadamente. Los ojos de Mojo escanean las caras sonrientes con satisfacción de Brick, Bucth y Boomer. Sus manos están unidas y ligeramente apretadas, había esperado tener noticias de sus muchachos. Brick se paró en el centro, con el pelo ligeramente mojado por culpa de la lluvia. "Nos hicimos cargo de ella, tuvimos que irnos a Groenlandia por una revuelta. Pero ellas ya se fueron. No tienes que preocuparte por ellas nunca más"

El rey mono sonríe con satisfacción "bueno, bueno" se rio "Fueron muy estúpidas al caer en una trampa como esa" movió su dedo y presiono el botón play. Hubo un breve silencio antes de que un sonido registrado como el grito del profesor se escuchara. Poco después el grito fue mezclado con la risa maniática de Mojo Mojo, el rey del planeta Tierra.

00ooooooooooooooooooooooooo00

Blossom no podía abrir los ojos. Oye vagamente a gente hablando cerca y esta consiente que la gente, de hecho, la rodeaba, pero no entiende el idioma que hablan. Hablan algo completamente diferente al inglés (las chicas superpoderosas son originalmente de EEUU, solo lo digo por si acaso). Ya que ella ha vivido en una roca durante los pasados 11 años, no puede distinguir idiomas. Las voces sonaban preocupadas y como si la gente tuviera urgencia pero había. Una voz que sonaba vieja le dijo a alguien más joven que hacer. Blossom realmente quiso abrir los ojos para ver qué es lo que el anciano hacía, pero su cuerpo no la obedecía. No queriendo seguir consiente la adolecente de cabellera rojiza resbalo a la oscuridad del olvido dentro de su propia mente.

00ooooooooooooooooooooooooo00

La luz le da dolor de cabeza cuando abre los ojos, la luz del día le cayó de golpe. Aun se sentía como la noche para ella y todo su cuerpo se siente débil (estuvo 11 años en un meteorito, o roca, donde posiblemente no llegaba la luz del sol). Apenas puede levantar los brazos sin sentir su cuerpo pesado y caer después a su sitio inicial. La pelirroja miro a su alrededor, examino donde se encuentra. Es la única cosa que puede hacer, ya que si puede mover la cabeza. Se sorprendió cuando pudo moverla, con la migraña que tiene.

El lugar se ve limpio y ordenado. Nada comparado con el caos que era Saltadilla. Varios caracteres que aparentan ser escritura están en la pared pero no entiende que dicen. Para ella son formas extrañas, formas extrañas que la incitan a querer tener más conocimiento y entenderlas. Esta pintado con pinceles al parecer. También puede apreciar dos espadas colgadas en la pared. Una más larga y la otra más corta, la más larga cuelga un poco más arriba que la otra. A Buttercup le gustaría verlas…

Blossom de repente se sobresalto

_Buttercup! Bubbles! _Dónde están? Están bien? Aún siguen con viva? Blossom de un rápido movimiento se sentó tratando de encontrar a sus hermanas

"tranquila!" Una voz femenina interrumpió el silencio tomando a Blossom de sus hombros y gentilmente empujo su espalda contra la pequeña cama. Blossom se sobresaltó levemente por el dolor apenas volvió a su estado inicial y se arrepintió de haberse levantado así de rápido. Su cuerpo le duele y es ahora cuando se da cuenta cuánto daño le dio a su cuerpo con el último movimiento "Tranquila, tu cuerpo no se curara rápidamente mientras sigas así"

"dónde estoy?" para Blossom su voz sonó extraña. Su garganta está seca, y se pregunta cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente. Fue mucho tiempo para hacer que su voz suene tan aguda? "cuanto tiempo dormí? Donde están Bubbles y Buttercup?"

"tú en el Dojo Fujiwara" una voz vieja contesto. Los ojos rosa ven hacia la entrada donde se encuentra un anciano vistiendo ropa extraña. No lo conoce pero supone que es el dueño del lugar en donde ahora se encuentra. Hablo con un inglés extraño pero puede entender lo que dice "Y tu durmiendo por catorce días"

_Dos semanas?_ había estado inconsciente por dos semanas?

"donde están mis hermanas?"

"Eso no importante por un tiempo, joven" dijo el anciano cuando entro con la mirada fija en Blossom. Estuvo a punto de levantarse otra vez de no ser por la mujer que la había parado tomando firmemente sus hombros manteniéndola acostada.

"No! Debes descansar!" Hablo la mujer, que a diferencia del viejo su inglés es muy claro a excepción del leve acento que tiene "Su paradero será revelado en un tiempo. Ellas están a salvo Shinpaishinai de kudasai." Aunque no entendido lo que dijo se relajó y se dejó caer en la cama otra vez, sintiéndose de algún modo aliviada y confortable. De repente una pregunta entro en su mente. Alzo una ceja y miro a la joven mujer

"que es un ´dojo´"

"Miyuki-chan" interrumpió el anciano de repente y capto la atención de la mujer. Hablo rápidamente en otro idioma completamente diferente a los que recuerda de cuando era niña, pero lo escucho antes, es el mismo idioma en el que hablaban la gente que la rodeo. Es un idioma hermoso, noto, fluye grácilmente en la lengua, especialmente en una manera tan fluida. El anciano se veía que daba instrucciones a la mujer antes de salir de la habitación.

"un dojo es donde se practican las artes marciales" explico viendo fijamente a Blossom "Dojo es como nosotros en Japonés llamamos aquel lugar"

"Japonés?" Blossom parpadeo. La mujer pareció impresionarse cuando dijo ese comentario. Además del hecho de haber algo de shock en los ojos de la mujer, hay una indirecta de expectativa. Como si esperaba que Blossom no sepa que es el japonés.

"Los Japoneses son una raza de humanos, que viven en las islas de Japón. Tal vez los conozcan comúnmente por asiáticos ya que somos de Asia" Explica "Los chinos y Coreanos también son asiáticos. Existen varios tipos de razas alrededor del mundo como los alemanes, franceses, Mexicanos, africanos y más. El Japonés solamente es otra de estas razas, alguna otra pregunta, tomodachi?"

"Quien era ese hombre"

"Ese es Taro, El maestro de este dojo" La mujer hizo una pausa y después siguió "mi nombre es Miyuki. En el japonés puedo decir ' Watashi wa Miyuki desu ' lo cual sería lo mismo. En tu caso sería ' Watashi wa la Blossom desu '. Básicamente significa ´soy Blossom´."

Blossom escucha con cuidado a Miyuki para no olvidarse. La chica japonesa eventualmente le contó a Blossom que la razón de estar aquí es para recuperarse del asalto que sufrió con el chico rowdyruff. También le explico varias palabras japonesas así como su cultura y regularidades en esta. Blossom con impaciencia tomo el conocimiento que Miyuki le trasmite. Esto es apasionante. La última vez que aprendió algo nuevo fue en el jardín de infantes con la Sra. Keane como su maestra.

El reciente recuerdo llevo a Blossom a preguntarse qué le paso a su maestra, sobrevivió al ataque de los monos? Vive aún en Saltadilla y trabajo como profesora? O dejo el trabajo y busco un escondite tal como algunos? O tal vez algo peor?

El pecho de Blossom se apretó ante tal pensamiento. Pensando sobre la Sra. Keane comenzó a pensar en sus hermanas. Aunque Taro y Miyuki digan que están a salvo y que no debe de preocuparse, lo único que siente es preocupación. Después de todo es la líder y saber su paradero o si están bien o mal es su responsabilidad.

Después de una hora que Miyuki uso para enseñarle frases simples en japonés. Dejo la habitación con una taza de té verde, vacía, Le dio hace un rato a Blossom para que bebiera por causa de la garganta seca. Miyuki se dio la vuelta antes de salir y dijo "Nemuri ni itte kudasai, watashi no tomodachi."

Aunque no sabe con exactitud lo que Miyuki quiso decir, Blossom sabe que ella quiere que duerma. Sintiendo que no hay nada que hacer además de estar despierta y tomar té, decidió volver a dormir. Después de todo, dormir le ayudara a recuperarse de mejor manera y más rápido.


	6. Chapter 6

Este Fic no es de mi propiedad es una traducción al español de Taking Responsability de Somewei, como los capítulos son algo largos los cortare a la mitad para tratar de subir algo más rápido

"hola" diálogos

_Hola_ pensamientos

**En el capítulo anterior**

_La luz le da dolor de cabeza cuando abre los ojos, la luz del día le cayó de golpe. La pelirroja miro a su alrededor, examino donde se encuentra. Blossom de repente se sobresaltó. Buttercup! Bubbles! Dónde están? Están bien? Aún siguen con viva? Blossom de un rápido movimiento se sentó tratando de encontrar a sus hermanas_

"_tranquila!" Una voz femenina interrumpió el silencio tomando a Blossom de sus hombros y gentilmente empujo su espalda contra la pequeña cama. _

"_dónde estoy?" _

"_tú en el Dojo Fujiwara" _

"_Dojo es como nosotros en Japonés llamamos al lugar en donde se practican artes marciales"_

"_Japonés?" "Quien era ese hombre"_

"_Ese es Taro, El maestro de este dojo. Mi nombre es Miyuki."_

_Sintiendo que no hay nada que hacer además de estar despierta y tomar té, decidió volver a dormir. Después de todo, dormir le ayudara a recuperarse de mejor manera y más rápido. _

**Capitulo 6**

**Exigiendo explicaciones**

Después de una semana de estar pegada a un futon teniendo a Miyuki como compañía, Blossom puedo dejar la habitación. Logro orientarse dentro del dojo oculto (que descubrió que era uno subterráneo debajo de las ruinas de a ciudad de Osaka) y aprendio varias frases en japonés. Descubrió mas cosas sobre Taro y Miyuki. Como que Taro es el abuelo de Miyuki y que el dojo es una réplica del que estaba en la superficie y que fue destruido por los monos.

Paso otra semana y Miyuki se presentó donde Blossom diciendo que la acompañara. Blossom obedeció y siguió a Miyuki a atreves de una serie de túneles y vestíbulos (los cuales no conocía). Cuando Blossom estuvo a punto de soltar una docena de preguntas ya habían llegado hasta una pared, no hay más caminos. Miyuki presiono varios botones sobre un teclado numérico; que se veía extraño en un lugar religioso japonés donde se practican las artes marciales y artes con espadas; antes que la pared se abriera como una puerta y dejara ver otro mundo. Blossom abrió ampliamente los ojos. La habitación es totalmente diferente a las que ha visto dentro del dojo. Es el cuarto mas tecnológico de toda la base subterrenea y contiene no solo artefactos japonés (los cuales le interesaron a Blossom), también hay armas modernas. Las paredes son plateadas de un grueso metal pero están cubiertas de rejas delgadas de bamboo y más decoraciones al estilo japonés. Definitivamente una vista para contemplar.

"sígueme" murmuro Miyuki y otra vez se encontraron recorriendo una serie de vestíbulos llenos de cuadros y armas de samuráis, Miyuki le menciono a Blossom que los samurái con guerreros japoneses.

Miro atentamente los cuadors y katanas cuando Taro se llevó toda su atención cuando llegaron al último vestíbulo. Miyuki hizo una reverencia respetuosa "sofu"

Sin más palabras Miyuki dejo a Blossom y a Taro a solas. Blossom miro atentamente como su amiga dejaba el vestíbulo para volver a mirar al anciano. Des pues de un instante de silencio, Blossom hablo "perdóneme, Taro-san, pero porque estoy aquí?"

"desde ahora, yo Taro-sensei para ti" dijo Taro solemnemente con su acento japonés.

Blossom parpadeo, según Miyuki sensei significa maestro o profesor, pero porque llamar sensei a Taro?

"Voy a enseñarte sobre las artes japonesas, sere su profesor"

"porque?" balbucea Blossom sobresaltada

"debe de aprender" fue todo lo que dijo. Obviamente sin ninguna intención de negociar o argumentar

Blossom suspiro "está bien…"

00ooooooooooooooooooooooooo00

"Miyuki, no entiendo que está pasando" comenta Blossom una vez Taro salió de la habitación y Miyuki llego para guiarla a la salida. Las dos están caminando por los vestíbulos, en completo silencio, la curiosidad que carcome a Blossom no tiene fin "tengo muchas preguntas que necesitan una respuesta, pero nadie quiere contestarlas!"

"todo se revelara, poco a poco" responde Miyuki con voz firme de forma enigmática. También se aseguraba de no enfrentar a Blossom ni mirarla a los ojos. La oji-rosa no pareció conforme con la respuesta y detuvo su andar bruscamente. Fruncio el ceño y se cruzo de brazos mirando airadamente a la chica japonesa delante de ella. Miyuki lo noto y desesperadamente hablo "por favor, no debes de hacer preguntas!"

"No, tengo que preguntar" gruño profundizando la mirada "No cooperare hasta saber que está sucediendo! No me diras donde están mis hermanas! Ni siquiera si están vivas o no! Tampoco como llegue a Japón! Y porque necesito entrenar! Esto es ridículo! Nesecito saber que esta pasando!"

Miyuki se froto el puente de la nariz, un creciente dolor de cabeza se hace evidente. Lucho internamente no sabiendo que decir y luego murmuro "El dijo que tu serias la mas difícil"

La chica de cabellera roja puedo escucharla claramente gracias a su agudo oído, estrecho los ojos "Quien? Quien dijo que yo seria la mas difícil?"

La japonesa rápidamente noto su error "Nadie!...e-excepto mi abuelo! El lo dijo!"

Sonrio falsamente y solto una risa nerviosa. Blossom sabe que Miyuki espera que ella le crea, pero no lo hizo. Miyuki había hecho errores al decir su mentira, y se había dado cuenta de eso, la tensión en su voz y movimientos físicos la delatan. No invento una buena mentira rápidamente, si lo primero que hizo fue contradecir su declaración. Su ´´abuelo´´ no puede ser ´´nadie´´. Fue como Blossom se dio cuenta que Miyuki es mala para las mentiras así como el hecho de que le ocultaba algo.

Su pequeño error le dio a Blossom todo lo que queria saber. Mientras que sus preguntas no eran contestadas, la réplica de Miyuki le hizo ver un gran aspecto a la vuelta de acontecimientos: Taro no actuaba solo y tampoco actuaba por si mismo. De hecho, alguien le ordeno a Taro que la entrenara. Y este alguien sabia perfectamente como tratar con ella. Solo existen dos personas que saben como manejarla. Blossom no esta segura quien es pero tendría que conseguir mas información por parte de Miyuki. Tiene la idea de como adquirir esa información, pero lo tendría que hacer de forma delicada. Si no lo hacia así de seguro no conseguiría nada de la nieta de Taro.

Miyuki, por otra parte rezaba que Blossom acepte la excusa por ahora. Pero internamente ella sabe que Blossom sabía que ella estaba mintiendo. Miyuki fue instruida para tener cuidado con sus palabras estando cerca de la rosada, siendo esta la más perspicaz de las 3 chicas. De hecho, Miyuki puede ver los miles de planes que se formulan en su cabeza por medio de los ojos de Blossom. Ella pudo haber perdido 11 años de educación pero ella llega aun a ser fácilmente la chica más inteligente que antes hubiera visto.

Cuando Miyuki se dio cuenta de que Blossom no cedería fácilmente examino los pasillos antes de decir en un susurro "sígueme hasta llegar a tu habitación. Te explicare todo allí. Temo que nos interrumpan si te lo digo aquí además…algunas veces las paredes tienen oídos"

La curiosa líder asintió y las dos pasaron rápidamente por los pasillos con dirección hacia el cuarto en el cual Blossom la primera vez despertó. Mientras que Miyuki, arrodillada, se encargó de cerrar las puertas corredizas Blossom examino las paredes, dándose cuenta que es mucho mas gruesa de lo que aparenta. Noto que la habitación era insonoro. Incluso las puertas deben de ser pesadas. Una vez las puertas fueron cerradas Miyuki escaneo con la mirada la habitación para después maverse hacia la esquina mas apartada y le hizo señas a Blossom para que se acercara. Blossom se arrodillo mientras que Miyuki reviso la habitación con la mirada otra vez para murmurar "explícame todo"

"No puedo explicar todo aun, pero si te puedo decir que está pasando en la actualidad"

**Y aquí estoy yo, trayendo una miseria de capitulo, si lo se -.- me he demorado mucho en actualizar pero es que me encuentro totalmente llena de tareas, no sé qué le dio a los profes que ahora todos mandan presentaciones de powerpoint, individuales. Lo bueno es que ya salgo en 3 semanas, deséenme suerte para los finales (enserio que la necesitare TTOTT, estoy recontra mal en mate y frances) y continuare actualizando más seguido, esa es la idea a menos que me quede para los suples -.-**

**Sayonara**


	7. Chapter 7

Este Fic no es de mi propiedad es una traducción al español de Taking Responsability de Somewei, como los capítulos son algo largos los cortare a la mitad para tratar de subir algo más rápido

"hola" diálogos

_Hola_ pensamientos

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

"_sígueme hasta llegar a tu habitación. Te explicare todo allí. Temo que nos interrumpan si te lo digo aquí además…algunas veces las paredes tienen oídos"_

_La curiosa líder asintió y las dos pasaron rápidamente por los pasillos con dirección hacia el cuarto en el cual Blossom la primera vez despertó. Mientras que Miyuki, arrodillada, se encargó de cerrar las puertas corredizas Blossom examino las paredes, dándose cuenta que es mucho mas gruesa de lo que aparenta. Noto que la habitación era insonora. Blossom se arrodillo mientras que Miyuki reviso la habitación con la mirada otra vez para murmurar "explícame todo"_

"_No puedo explicar todo aun, pero si te puedo decir que está pasando en la actualidad"_

**Capitulo 7**

** Comienza el Entrenamiento**

"explícame todo"

"No puedo explicar todo aun, pero si te puedo decir que está pasando en la actualidad" respondió la joven en un tono de voz bajo "Antes de que los rowdyruff boys ata-"

"¿Quiénes?"

"Los rodyruff boys. Los chicos que te atacaron" explico Miyuki. Cuando noto la cara confundida de Blossom suspiro pesadamente "Veo que tendre que explicar lo que paso después que ustedes se fueron por no sé qué cosa que las hizo irse"

Blossom asintió y su amiga continuo, "Despues de que ustedes tres se fueron, los primates se movieron rápidamente y sacaron del gobierno a muchas personas importantes. Ellos les quitaron sus títulos, casas y guardaespaldas. Fue rapido y brutal. Cuando asumieron los gobiernos y tiraron abajo las naciones unidas, una lucha por el poder comenzó. Ellos argumentaban y peleaban para ver quien seria el supremo líder. Por seis meses pelaron violentamente, las victimas humanas eran más que la de los primates. En la cima de eso, los villanos de Saltadilla, que estuvieron silenciosos hasta que este punto llego, también buscaron una oportunidad para asumir el control sobre lo que Mojo Jojo comenzó.

Pero fue Mojo Jojo el que finalmente se alzo entre los demás. Él había creado tres niños super poderosos, quienes se llamaron a si mismos los rowdyruff boys. Ellos se encargaron de todos los que se oponían a Mojo sin misericordia. Con la ayuda de estos tres niños, Mojo tomo control sobre todo el mundo. Ahora, Mojo era el más inteligente y fuerte de todos. Él se llamo a si mismo el rey primate supremo sobre todos, pero dio el control de los países mayores a los otros primates paro que los vigilen por él – solo a los que encontraba competentes y leales.

Sabiendo que los demás podrían tener pensamientos de traicionarlo y que las rebeliones humanas comenzarían a ocurrir una vez que todo paresca estar en calma, él les dio instrucciones a los niños de, según yo, hacer de policías para él. Ellos pararían a la gente con tres movimientos rapidos e intimidarían a los primates que tubierona proyectos de traición en contra de Mojo. Ellos son la peor pesadilla de cada humano."

"pero… ¿Por qué ellos no intentarían traicionar a Mojo si son mas poderosos que él?" Blossom parpadeo, recogiendo toda la información. Esto explica mucho los gritos que escuchaban todos esos años que estuvieron sobre Rocky."

Miyuki negó con la cabeza. "pensamos que Mojo tiene algo que le permite controlarlos. Que es?, no lo sabemos pero es nuestra la única explicación que se nos ocurre. De todos modos, 11 años más tarde, ustedes chicas cayeron en una trampa instalada por Mojo para hacerles pensar que el profesor Utonium estaba en peligro. Envio a los chicos para que las eliminaran, pero ellos no terminaron el trabajo debido a que una rebelión en Islandia comenzó en ese mismo momento. Estan acostumbrados a matar que no comprobaron su pulso y se marcharon. Era su defecto. Una vez que se fueron, ustedes sobrevivieron. Mal heridas, pero sobrevivieron. Mis colegas y yo recibimos instrucciones del abuelo para traerte aquí a Japon para hacer que te recuperes del ataque."

"¿pero porque? Fuimos yo y mis hermanas quienes comenzamos todo este lio!" grito Blossom, la culpa la estaba venciendo. Era su culpa. Si tan solo ellas no hubieran escuchado a Mojo, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Ellas probablemente hubieran ganado la aceptación de las personas y vivir en paz. Pero en vez de eso, ellas involucraron el mundo en este lio y ahora el mundo les esta ayudando a recuperarse.

Miyuki sonrio tristemente. "No todos les guardan rencor, Blossom, muchos humanos han sido enseñados a olvidar"

"pero lamentablemente este no es siempre el caso" refunfuño la pelirroja amargadamente, pensando en su supuesto padre. Habia silencio entre las dos antes de que ella dijera "Muyiki ¿Qué hay acerca de ti? ¿Por qué vives con tu abuelo? No quiero ser grosera y meterme en tu vida privada pero…"

"No te preocupes" murmuro la joven suavemente y negó con la cabeza "Mis padres murieron hace 5 años, ellos conducían una rebelión en contra de Mojo y Cha-ching, cha-ching. Ambos lucharon valientemente por nuestra libertad, pero no fue suficiente en contra de los rowdyruff boys"

"Lo siento"

"No hay porque preocuparse" dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Estoy honrada de haber tenido tan buenos padres. Ellos lucharon por mi bien, y yo sabia cuales eran sus intenciones. Estar en constan luto por ellos es algo que no querían. Esto casi deshonraría su memoria porque se que ellos querían que fuera feliz."

Otra vez el silencio las envolvió a las dos. La charla sobre la familia le trajo a la mente la siguiente pregunta que asaltaba su cabeza hace dos semanas cuando había despertado. "¿Dónde están mis hermanas? ¿ellas están bien?"

"Tus hermanas se encuentran en otras partes de Japon y se encuentran a salvo" Blossom suspiro aliviada. "Nosotros sabíamos que serian mas fáciles de rastrear si se encontraban juntas si comenzaba la suposición de que seguían vivas. Tuvimos que separarl para protegerlas y dar la ilusión que se encuentran muertas. Lejos de america, y mas lejos entre ustedes estarán a salvo.

Blossom apoyo su cabeza en la pared atrás de ella y asintió " y porque entrenarme?"

Miyuki hizo una pausa, pensando bien en que respondería después. Otra vez, la necesidad de cuidar su palabras salto en su mente con gran importancia. En vez de directamente responderle, le dio una respuesta diferente a Blossom. "Estas apunto de abarcar los conocimientos de artes marciales que llevarían años en seis meses, será riguroso y agotador, pero pensamos que puedes hacerlo."

Esta vez, la pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos. "pero porq-"

"eso es todo lo que te puedo decir hasta ahora. Vas a tener más información después, ya esto pisando aguas peligrosas por dejarte saber lo que ahora sabes." Miyuki se levanto y se dirifio a la puerta, antes de salir hablo sin mirar atrás. "toma algo de descanso, mañana será un dia muy fatigoso y no habrá sentido si te quedas dormida" con estos salio de la habitación y dejo a Blossom.

La chica de ojos rosas, sin embargo, estab lejos de tener sueño. Estubo analizando todo lo que le dijo Miyuki. Aunque la nieta de Tro era coutelosa en todo lo que decía, esta vez no lo fue demasiado. Aunque Blossom aun no sabia quien estaba de tras de todo esto, tenia una buena idea sobre que se trataba todo esto. Blossom se encontraba con confianza de que, tal como dejo Miyuki antes de irse, esta le revelaría todo cuando sea el momento. Con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro y feliz por los conocimientos adquiridos dejo que el agotamiento la vencerla.

00ooooooooooooooooooooooooo00

"Miyuki me dice que usted esta listo" mascullo Taro como él tomo un sorbo de su te. Blossom se inclino con respeto y asintió con la cabeza. Cuando se despertó, Miyuki ya le había preparado un desayuno energético antes de darle instrucciones de bajar al campo de entrenamiento donde Taro la estaba esperando. "Nosotros trabajar en reflejo. Usted tiene un reflejo lento. Te hace vulnerable" Aunque su orgullo entrara en el camino y se siente ofendida por la observación ella sabe que tiene razón. Cuando estaba luchando contra el ruff rojo, no era capaz de ver que era lo que le estaba haciendo. (no podía ver lo golpes porque él era mas rápido). Era rápido y no tenia posibilidad de defenderse.

Presto atención a lo que decía Taro sobre el entrenamiento que recibiría durante los próximos meses. Trabajarian en reflejos, equilibrio, defensa, meditación, control de armas y ciertas cosas más que parecían no ser artes marciales pero Taro insistió en que Blossom aprendiera. Entonces sin argumento alguno, Blossom aprendio.

00ooooooooooooooooooooooooo00

**Primer mes**

**Reflejos**

"Tu demasiado lento!"

"no puedo!" Blossom jadeo cuando puso su cabello que llega al final de su espalda atrás en una cola de caballo baja, la transpiración se notaba claramente en su rostro, coloco sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Pelotas de tenis eran arrojadas hacia ella en todas las direcciones, tenia ya unos cuantos moretones en los brazos y pierna, no era nada fácil. "no puedo…"

"Te debes enfocar!" Taro le grito. Ya llevaban un rato en esto y Blossom no ganaba nada de popularidad con sus reflejos. Aun se mantenía siendo golpeada y difícilmente tenia tiempo de esquivar los ataques. "Van demasiado rápido! Como puedo atraparlas si ni siquiera puedo verlas? ¡esto es ridículo! ¡no es ninguna historieta donde todo pasa milagrosamente y de manera poco natural!"

Taro suspiro. "Si pero usted no natural, Usted tener poderes no naturales. ¡uselo! ¡en gran cantidad! ¡vendra a ti, el poder vendrá a ti!"

"No he utilizado mis poderes en 11 años" Blossom refunfuño para si misma, ahora ya se estaba enfadando. Se paro recta otra vez, el agotamiento reclamaba su cuerpo. Asintio con la cabeza y se preparo para otra ronda de pelotas de tenis siendo lanzadas hacia ella a velocidades poco naturales. "

"Blossom, la velocidad es relativa! ¡es sol cuestión de física!" grito Miyuki desde donde estaba sentaba viendo el entrenamiento. "Podras verlas si no piensan en su velocidad y la aceleración de los objetos! ¡utiliza tus instintos!"

Blossom asintió y comenzo de nuevo.

00ooooooooooooooooooooooooo00

**Segundo mes**

**Equilibrio**

"el equilibrio es importante" explico Miyuki como ella y los ojos de águila de Taro miraban a Blossom enfocada en la postura que se encontraba actualmente. La chica pelirroja, él noto, no estaba concentrando su peso adecuadamente. A pesar que su pies se encuentran perfectos en el mismo lugar. "No solo te ayuda a caminar, pero también ayuda a mantenerte establa y en control durante una pelea. Pierdfes el equilibrio, pierdes todo"

Blossom asintió y continuo tratando de permanecer en perfecto equilibrio. Cuando dejo de temblar ligeramente le vino el pensamiento de haber equilibrado bien su peso, pero Miyuki vino y empujo ligeramente a Blossom, ella perdió todo el equilibrio y cayo al suelo. Taro negó con la cabeza exasperado y Miyuki rio. "Tu postura no ser perfecta"

"Esto es muy difícil!"

"Si, pero si fuera fácil, no estaríamos gastando tiempo entrenándote en esto" dijo la joven sonriente, con un destello de travesura en sus ojos. Ayudo a Blossom posicionarse en la postura apropiada, y como la pelirroja se enfocaba en su peso siguió con la lección. "No solo es el equilibrio importante en un humano, es importante de muchas maneras. El equilibrio es importante en el modo vivir. Como sabes, la vida esta llena de contraposiciones…"

00ooooooooooooooooooooooooo00

**Tercer mes**

**Defensa**

"Tu no tendras buena ofensa sin buena defensa" (el equilibro entre resistencia-ataque, atacas bien sin recibir mucho daño, he aprendido esto por tanto juego mmorpg Xb) Explico Taro "Esta lección es importante! ¡jovenes aprender esto de juegos (como supo que lo aprendi de juego no se lo dije o.O) y tu tener que aprender esto ahora!"

Blossom jadeo como ella trataba de bloquear los ataques de Miyuki. Lograba bloquear la mayoría gracias a los ejercicios de reflejos, su defensa era todavía algo pobre. Pero Blossom no le vio ningún impedimento hasta que Miyuki logro golpearla. Aunque no doliera, había atrapado a Blossom con la guardia baja. Se dejo caer al suelo. Ua vez que el shock desaparecio, pregunto. "Como lo hiciste?! Pensé que te estaba dando problemas!"

"incluso una defensa buena tienen una apertura" rio Miyuki. "Y un problema es solamente una oportunidad mal entendida" (en otras palabras, la engaño, para que bajara la guardia)

"Huh?" Blossom parpadeo un tanto confusa.

La chica japonés sonrio. "Tienes que trabajar en tu defensa"

"oh…" mascullo cortamente antes de levantarse. Se rasco un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando. "Supongo que no he estado utilizando todo lo que se?"

"Equilibrio" fue todo lo que Miyuki dijo como Taro les grito para que retomaran sus posiciones de pelea.

"Equilibrio…cierto" Blossom murmuro para si mientras ella y Miyuki volvían a sus posiciones una vez más.

No se volvieron por un rato, las dos pensando en como deberían de comenzar, hasta que al mismo tiempo se movieron y comenzó una danza de ofensiva y defensiva.

**Por ahora o dejare aquí, como son seis meses me quede en la mitad con el tercero, lamento la demora, ya que sali a vacaciones y a causa de la emoción me dije "trabaje muy duro la ultima semana de exámenes, no quero hacer nada!" XD y bueno la traducción hace trabajar a 100% mi mente y mas fácil me salía escribir normalmente. Pero era mi deber actualizar y aquí estoy, ahora son 5 paginas (debería de escribir mas u.u). Eso y que no se de donde me vino la loca idea de estudiar japonés…hasta ahora se las vocales, ¡en signos escritos a mano pero! Del katagana y el hiragana…mejor ya no hablar de mi XD**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
